


Zaczęło się tam, na północy

by LeiredeMont



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 12:57:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5540900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeiredeMont/pseuds/LeiredeMont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pewna nauczycielka wspomina początki kariery w Durmstrangu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zaczęło się tam, na północy

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Zaczęło się tam, na północy - Там, на севере, зародилось зло](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070981) by [Altra_Realta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Altra_Realta/pseuds/Altra_Realta)



> Hippie, Wesołych i Magicznych Świąt!

Zaczęło się tam, na północy

 

Często wracam myślami do wydarzeń, które rozegrały się wiele lat temu. Opowiadałam o nich Dumbledore’owi, gdy przygotowywał się do ostatecznej walki ze swoim dawnym przyjacielem, spisywałam je także w pamiętniku. Nadal historia jest jednak pełna białych plam, których już nie zapełnię. Im bardziej staram się zrozumieć przeszłość, tym bardziej ona się wymyka; wydarzenia rozpraszają się jak na powierzchni wzburzonej wody, a potem znikają, nieuchwytne, pochłonięte przez głębię niepamięci.  
Te wspomnienia są zresztą bardzo fragmentaryczne, są jak szkło z rozbitego witrażu na pewnej wieży w Durmstrangu. Wciąż mam poczucie winy, że zrobiłam zbyt mało, żeby zapobiec tamtym wydarzeniom. Mogę się tylko pocieszać, że Gellert Grindelwald, jeden z moich ulubionych uczniów, oszukał wielu starszych i bystrzejszych czarodziejów ode mnie. W końcu nawet sam Albus Dumbledore przyznał, że we wczesnej młodości darzył go przyjaźnią, a nawet podzielał niektóre z jego poglądów i planów.  
Oczywiście, to już dawne dzieje, jednakże historia lubi się powtarzać, jak boleśnie przypomniał nam niedawno ostatni potomek Slytherina. Tom Marvolo Riddle. Według Albusa i Elfiasa on także był niegdyś ujmującym i czarującym młodzieńcem, zapewne tak samo, jak mój uczeń, Gellert Grindelwald.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Zielony Salon – nazwany tak ze względu na kolor tapet i obić foteli – był ulubionym miejscem, w którym przesiadywały starsze roczniki Durmstrangu. Zbliżały się egzaminy wiosenne, co w pełni uzasadniało nerwową atmosferę ostatnio panującą w zamku.  
Głosy osób powtarzających materiał przechodziły w coraz bardziej histeryczne tony, samopiszące pióra pisały z taką energią, że w końcu łamały się z trzaskiem, słychać było chwilami cichy odgłos towarzyszący teleportacji – to skrzaty przynosiły książki z biblioteki co bardziej leniwym studentom.  
\- Grin-del-wald! – zaskrzeczała złocisto - różowa papuga, która zmaterializowała się nie wiadomo jak i kiedy.  
Dwaj chłopcy przy kominku oderwali się od notatek i podnieśli wzrok.  
\- Skończyłeś już esej z astrologii? – zapytał Mikkel, rudowłosy, szczupły chłopiec o obgryzionych paznokciach.  
Gellert popatrzył na niego ze zdumieniem.  
\- Nie i nie mam zamiaru go pisać. Co z tobą? Wiesz, że mam do zrobienia dużo lepsze rzeczy niż nauka tych wszystkich niepotrzebnych rzeczy.  
\- Ciszej - syknął Llewelyn, siedzący obok chłopiec pyzatej twarzy i nerwowym nawyku przygryzania dolnej wargi.  
\- Nie przejmuj się – uspokoił go Gellert. – Rzuciłem na nas zaklęcie wyciszające.  
Skromny ton kontrastował z rumieńcem zadowolenia, który pojawił się na jego policzkach, gdy koledzy popatrzyli na niego z ogromnym szacunkiem. Później zapewniali, że nigdy do końca nie wierzyli w tę całą magię bezróżdżkową. Grindelwald jednak umiał rzucać zaklęcia niemal ukradkiem, bez wysiłku, często nie dotykając nawet różdżki. Czasami lubił się tym popisywać.  
\- Miałem na myśli – zaczął niepewnie Mikkel – że jeśli oblejesz jakiś przedmiot, to zwrócą na ciebie uwagę… Możesz nawet wylecieć ze szkoły.  
Gellert nie wyglądał na przejętego, wątpliwości kolegi zbył machnięciem ręki.  
\- Myślałem raczej, że pójdziecie za mną na wieżę. Przyda mi się ktoś do pomocy z inkantacjami.  
Mikkel wygładził pergamin i rzucił zaklęcie, żeby szybciej wysuszyć atrament.  
\- Chętnie poszedłbym, ale pewnie będę siedział nad tym całą noc – rzekł markotnie. – Ta nowa hiszpańska nauczycielka chce się wykazać. A ta jej papuga strasznie lubi lądować mi na głowie.  
\- Miły ptaszek – uznał Llewelyn. – Ja z tobą pójdę.  
Zaczął się podnosić, ale nagle zrezygnował, odkaszlnął i usiadł.  
\- Prefekci – burknął.  
Nowo przybyli, chłopak i dziewczyna, dołączyli do jednej z grupek skupionych wokół zielonej sofy, przedtem zatrzymując na chwilę spojrzenia na Gelercie i jego kolegach.  
\- Żadnego z was pożytku – powiedział gniewnie Grindelwald. – Myślicie, że ta śmieszna wiedza wam się przyda? Tutaj mamy dostęp do znacznie większej wiedzy, tylko nauczycieli są za tępi, żeby to zrozumieć, albo nie chcą, żebyśmy mieli dostęp do naprawdę ważnych rzeczy. Ale róbcie jak chcecie.  
Ruszył do wyjścia, zatrzymując się jeszcze na chwilę przy chłopaku o sprytnej minie, któremu wręczył banknot w zamian za obietnicę napisania eseju na jutro. Zanim ukryte drzwi zdążyła się rozsunąć, za jego plecami pojawił się wysoki chłopak o prostych, czarnych włosach, opadających mu na oczy.  
\- Dokąd to, Grindelwald? Pamiętasz o ciszy nocnej?  
\- Nie twój interes, Krum – odrzekł ze złością i wyszedł z pokoju. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Wioska Vinsborg. 422 mieszkańców, nieco więcej psów, kotów i zwierząt gospodarskich. Najbliższe miasto leżało w odległości wielu mil, w pobliżu osiadły jedynie podobne, małe wioski. Oraz zamek Durmstrang.  
Mówiono, że w dawnych wiekach mugolskie tereny wokół Durmstrangu cierpiały z powodu takiego sąsiedztwa i to było jedną z przyczyn, dla których tereny wokół zamku ziały pustką. Ludzie wynieśli się stamtąd pośpiesznie, unosząc ze sobą opowieści o niewidzialnym zamku, znikających sąsiadach i innych niewyjaśnionych zjawiskach.  
\- Czego tu szukasz, młodzieńcze? – zainteresował się starszy mężczyzna, siwy, o spracowanych rękach, który wyłonił się ze stodoły.  
Przybysz obdarzył go czujnym spojrzeniem.  
\- No bo nie znam cię, nie jesteś stąd, skąd jesteś, jak tu przyszedłeś w tym śniegu?  
W ręku przybysza błyskawicznie pojawiła się różdżka.  
\- Obliviate!  
Mężczyzna zatoczył się, oszołomiony, chwytając się za skronie, tymczasem Gellert pośpiesznie oddalał się, aż zniknął za zakrętem.  
Tam wsunął się za jeden z opuszczonych domów, na pół rozwaloną chatynkę i pośpiesznie rzucił na siebie zaklęcie niewidzialności. Był zdenerwowany obecnością mugoli, nie był do nich przyzwyczajony, przez to zaklęcie zabrało mu więcej czasu niż sądził.  
Wiedział, że to nie może się powtórzyć, musi po prostu więcej ćwiczyć.  
Zaklęcie starożytne, medyjskie, babilońskie. Stara magia, potężna magia, częściowo zapomniana. Czekająca na ponowne odkrycie przez odpowiednio utalentowanego i ambitnego czarodzieja.  
Pochylił się i mrucząc słowa w jednym z wymarłych języków, dotykał różdżką ziemi, rozsypywał zioła w dokładnie odmierzony sposób.  
Ziemia dygotała lekko i Gellert także zadrżał z emocji. Uśmiechał się teraz szczerym, chłopięcym uśmiechem i nikt patrząc na niego nie odgadłby, co w tej chwili tak naprawdę knuje.  
Zmierzch już zapadał, gdy Gellert, w swoim szerokim płaszczu, przemierzał trawnik przed zamkiem.  
Trzasnęła jedna z okiennic. Obrócił się, z niezadowoleniem spostrzegając Kruma, który powoli leciał na miotle.  
\- Gdzie byłeś, Grindelwald?  
\- Już ci mówiłem: nie twoja sprawa.  
\- Chyba jednak moja. Ciągle jeszcze jestem prefektem.  
\- Ostatnio opuszczasz zamek. Myślałeś, że nikt tego nie zauważy?  
Gellert zbladł.  
\- Masz swoich donosicieli, Krum?  
\- Donosicieli? Wyobraź sobie, że nie wszyscy tutaj są twoimi fanami. Właściwie nikt oprócz tych tumanów, co świata nie widzą poza czarną magią. Co tym razem knujecie?  
Leciał całkiem blisko, okrążając powoli Gellerta, który stracił nad sobą panowanie.  
\- Expulso!  
Krum z okrzykiem spadł z miotły. Poderwał się jednak natychmiast, pobladły i chwycił różdżkę!  
\- Immobilus!  
Czerwone i niebieskie płomienie skrzyżowały się i uleciały w drobnych iskierkach. Jeden z krzaków stanął w kolorowym płomieniu, a potem błyskawicznie zwiądł. Obaj walczący odchylili się lekko, czując ciepłą siłę wybuchu. Krum syknął i złapał się za nadgarstek.  
W oknach zaczęły pojawiać się głowy zaciekawionych uczniów.  
\- Expelliarmus!  
Różdżki, nagle wyrwane z rąk zaskoczonych właścicieli, przeleciały łagodnym łukiem nad trawnikiem i wpadły prosto w dłoń młodej nauczycielki. Moją dłoń.  
Uczniowie patrzyli na nią zdumieni.  
\- Hm, tak – rozległ się głos za plecami mojej bardzo młodej, szczupłej, czarnowłosej wersji.. Sędziwy profesor Nyberg głośno wydmuchał noc w chusteczkę. – Pani pozwoli, że ja się tym zajmę. Zapraszam, panowie.  
Odebrał różdżki i oddał je chłopcom, którzy weszli do zamku ze spuszczonymi głowami, rzucając sobie spojrzenia spode łba.  
\- Mam was na oku, chłopcy – przestrzegł ich profesor, ledwo patrząc w ich kierunku, po czym zwrócił się w stronę nauczycielki.  
\- Panna Julia Herrera, tak? Cóż, wie pani – ciągnął, wolniutko prowadząc mnie przez korytarz. – W naszej szkole pojedynki nie są czymś zakazanym, przeciwnie, zachęcamy do nich uczniów. Dzięki nim ćwiczą refleks, pamięć, uczą się praktyki, nie tylko teorii… W pani ojczyźnie, wspaniałej Hiszpanii – piękny kraj, swoją drogą – nie jesteście do tego przyzwyczajeni, ale to powinno się zmienić.  
\- Myślałam, że powinnam im przerwać, byli na siebie naprawdę wściekli… - w głosie brzmi zawstydzenie i niepewność charakterystyczna dla neofitki w nauczycielskim zawodzie.  
\- Cóż, to trochę jak prawdziwa walka, czyż nie? Jeśli dojdzie więc kiedyś do prawdziwej wojny, któż będzie lepszymi wojownikami niż nasi uczniowie? Oczywiście, niekiedy takie pojedynki wymykają się spod kontroli i musimy reagować, tak. Ale na przyszłość, panno Herrera: mniej kobiecej wrażliwości, a więcej latynoskiego temperamentu, tak.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Chrapliwe skrzeczenie papugi dobiegało z odległej głębi korytarza, ale poza nim ciszę zakłócało tylko skrzypienie piór. Duch czarodzieja w fioletowej szacie wyjrzał ze ściany, rozejrzał i zniknął z przejmującym westchnieniem.  
\- Wszyscy już skończyli? – zapytał profesor Nyberg i zadowolił się niechętnym skinięciem kilku uczniów. – Wyjątkowo spokojni jesteście dzisiaj… Panie Grindelwald, proszę nie obgryzać pióra. Panno Rostocka, zapraszam do przeczytania na głos.  
\- Bitwa na Dzikich Polach jako pierwszy przykład użycia Zaklęcia Kameleona…  
Monotonne czytanie trwało kilka minut. Wszyscy wpatrywali się w pulpity. Aleksander Krum i jego sąsiadka z prawej strony, Gudrun Godiva, robili kleksy z atramentu na zapasowych rolkach papieru.  
\- Czy ktoś chce się wypowiedzieć? – spytał nauczyciel, gdy czytanie dobiegło końca. – Ależ panno Godiva, to zabawa dobra dla dzieci. No to może… Panie Grindelwald, co pan czyta pod ławką?  
Gellert drgnął i książka, której nie mógł się oprzeć, omal nie spadła na podłogę.  
\- Accio księga!  
Jednak książka nie poruszyła się, wciąż tkwiąc w dłoniach Grindelwalda. Dopiero po chwili, jakby z wahaniem, uniosła się i popłynęła do nauczycielskiej katedry.  
Profesor zmrużył podejrzliwie oczy.  
\- „Najpiękniejsze baśnie czarodziejskie”… Przyznam, że jestem zaskoczony. Tak. Czyżby nasi pełnoletni uczniowie cofali się do złocistej krainy dzieciństwa?  
Gellert zaczerwienił się, co dziwnie nie pasowało do jego zwykle bardzo bladej twarzy.  
\- Uważam, że w baśniach czasami można znaleźć ziarno prawdy.  
\- Czyżby? I jakież jest to ziarno?  
\- Baśnie opowiadają o zaginionych artefaktach, nieistniejących już zaklęciach, rodzajach magii. Zawierają w sobie odrobinę historycznej prawdy. Przecież opowieść o złotym grodzie Aurum także uchodziła za zmyślenie, dopóki ktoś nie wziął jej na poważnie i odnalazł ruiny tego grodu.  
\- I pan… proszę mi wyjaśnić… poszukuje teraz takiego złotego grodu? Dlatego tak mało przejmuje się pan nauką?  
Ktoś zaśmiał się z tyłu.  
\- Nie – mruknął Gellert. – Uważam, że w dawnych opowieściach można znaleźć ciekawe wątki. I warto je zbadać.  
\- O, i tym się zajmujesz, gdy znikasz ze szkoły? – nie wytrzymał Krum. – Wtedy, gdy chodzisz na tereny mugoli?  
Grindelwald obrócił się gwałtownie.  
\- Martwisz się o mugoli, tak? Pewnie, bo twoja kuzynka poślubiła jednego z nich.  
Krum zerwał się z ławki.  
\- Profesorze…!  
\- Cóż, pan Grindelwald po prostu stwierdził fakt – odrzekł spokojnie nauczyciel. – Moje pytanie brzmi: Czy pan, panie Grindelwald rzeczywiście bywa na mugolskich terenach?  
\- Zapewniam, że nie – popatrzyli sobie w oczy.  
\- Cóż, zobaczymy… A teraz wracamy do naszej historii zaklęć. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Gabinet astrologiczny był mały, ale dość przytulny, zwłaszcza z ogniem wesoło trzaskającym w kominku. Ściany zakrywały mapy nieba i tabele. Wciąż patrzę na niego ze wzruszeniem, choć tyle lat upłynęło, odkąd go opuściłam.  
Prostokątny wykrywacz czarnej magii umieszczony na biurku pulsował cicho, emitując łagodnie rozbłyski światła - prezent od rodziny, abym mogła czuć się bezpiecznie w szkole owianej tak złą sławą.  
Prawda była jednak taka, że czarna magia, część oficjalnego programu nauczania, była tu znana i lubiana, nie traktowano jej jak czegoś, przed czym należy się strzec, toteż takie wykrywacze były bezużyteczne.  
Rozległo się pukanie za drzwi. Ku zdumieniu młodej Julii stała za nimi jej ulubiona uczennica.  
\- Gudrun? Wejdź, proszę.  
Gudrun Godiva, szatynka o ostrych rysach twarzy i zdecydowanej postawie, prefekt starszych roczników, teraz wyglądała, jakby zaraz miała się rozkleić. Zniknęła gdzieś cechująca ją spokojna pewność siebie.  
\- Krum jest w ambulatorium – wypaliła nagle. – A Grindelwald gdzieś zniknął.  
\- Co się stało? Jak to zniknął? Znowu pojedynek?  
Godiva pokręciła szybko głową i pociągnęła łyk z filiżanki z herbatą, pośpiesznie wyczarowanej przez nauczycielkę.  
\- Zacznę lepiej od początku.  
Godiva przysięgała, że jeden z uczniów zaobserwował, jak Gellert teleportuje się tuż koło zamku („- Trudno w to uwierzyć, ale znalazł sposób na pokonanie barier ochronnych”), co znaczy, że w tym czasie może bywać gdziekolwiek. Do tego jeden z duchów („- Czerwony Książę, na pewno pani już go poznała”) zauważył, że w ostatnim czasie czytał o różnicach we wpływie zaklęć na czarodziejów i mugoli.  
Julia słuchała w oszołomieniu.  
\- Zaraz, o ile wiem, Grindelwald nie brał udziału w tej nieszczęsnej sprawie sprzed dwóch miesięcy? Chodzi mi o incydent wymierzony przeciwko gościowi mugolskiego pochodzenia.  
\- O ile wiem, nie, ale pani profesor, on często wypowiada się okropnie o mugolach, nie o czarodziejach z mugolskich rodzin.  
Julia pamiętała opowieści z pokoju nauczycielskiego o Grindelwaldzie. Szkoła była niewielka i uczniowie, choćby nie wiadomo jak chcieli, nie mogli za bardzo się ukryć przed okiem nauczycielskim. Pan Grindelwald był uważany za czarodzieja o zaskakująco dużym magicznym talencie, choć jego szkolne oceny zdecydowanie nie uzasadniały takiego stanu rzeczy. Widać było, że cieszy się sporym szacunkiem i poważaniem ze strony rówieśników, a także przepada za czarną magią i nawet większość nauczycieli z Durmstrangu niechętnie przyznawała, że jest w tym uwielbieniu pewna przesada.  
\- W porządku, Gudrun – rzekła Julia, wstając. – Wracaj do siebie, porozmawiam natychmiast… najlepiej z zastępcą dyrektora. Biorąc pod uwagę to wszystko, co słyszałam o Grndelwaldzie, zdziwię się, jeśli go nie wyrzucą ze szkoły.  
Godiva potrząsnęła głową, zmartwiona.  
\- Nie jestem pewna, czy to go powstrzyma.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Julia z mojego wspomnienia nerwowo przeczesywała przed lustrem włosy i użyła zaklęcia, żeby wyprasować ubranie. Śpieszyła się tak, że niechcący zrzuciła uczniowskie pergaminy na podłogę.  
Wychodząc, ku swojemu najwyższemu zdumieniu wpadła na Gellerta Grindelwalda.  
\- To… pan? – zająknęła się. – Przepraszam, mam coś pilnego do załatwienia…  
\- To potrwa tylko chwilkę, proszę – odrzekł i wsunął się do gabinetu.  
\- Widziałem, jak Godiva wychodziła od pani. Mówiła o mnie, prawda?  
I nie czekając na odpowiedź, ciągnął szybko:  
\- Już od dawna ona i Krum spiskują przeciwko mnie. Wygadują kłamstwa na mój temat.  
\- Trudno mi w to uwierzyć.  
\- A jednak. Nie lubią najmniejszych przejawów czarnej magii, dlatego się do mnie przyczepili. Uważają, że robię nie wiadomo jak straszne rzeczy, osądzają mnie z góry, po prostu uczę się magii jak najdalej od nich. I to też im przeszkadza, że nie mogą kontrolować wszystkiego, co dzieje się w zamku.  
\- Czemu mi o tym mówisz, panie Grindelwald?  
\- Chyba chciałem, żeby ktoś mnie wreszcie zrozumiał.  
Był taki młody, ledwo trzy lata niż ja wtedy. Wyglądał jednocześnie na starszego i zadziwiająco kruchego, gdy tak siedział, zapadnięty w fotelu, z opuszczoną głową, a w jego oczach zdawały się błyszczeć łzy. Miał miły głos o miodowym brzmieniu i do teraz zastanawiam się, czy nie była to próba wpłynięcia na rozmówcę przy wykorzystaniu tembru głosu. Czarowanie głosem to legendarna umiejętność celtyckich druidów i uchodzi za zapomnianą gałąź magię, ale kto wie, może jednak niektórzy potrafią jeszcze ją stosować.  
\- Zawsze możesz do mnie przyjść, Gellercie, z każdym problemem – zapewniła go łagodnie.  
Popatrzył z nadzieją.  
\- Ja.. wiem jak to jest, być samotnym i próbować uciec od wszystkich, którzy cię znają – dodała z wahaniem. – Po prostu… Gellercie. Postaraj się nie dawać okazji do podejrzeń, a zobaczysz, ludzie sami się od ciebie odczepią.  
\- Dziękuję, panno Julio – nachylił się w jej kierunku, tak że mogła po raz pierwszy zobaczyć piegi na jego nosie i poczuć jego ciepły oddech. Odsunęła się szybko, odchrząknęła. Papuga, zamknięta w sąsiednim pokoju, zaskrzeczała Rzeczywistość powoli wracała, już nie liczyli się tylko Julia i Grindelwald, wrócił pokój, ciepło z kominka, trzask ognia.  
\- Lepiej się czujesz, panie Grindelwald? - spytała niepewnie.  
Uśmiechnął się, nagle zrelaksowany, rozluźniony. Chwycił ją za rękę i ucałował szarmancko.  
\- Gracias, senorita Julia.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

\- Jako ekspertka od astrologii – zagadnął profesor Nyberg tego samego dnia – proszę mi powiedzieć, czy pełnia księżyca może znacząco wpływać na zwiększenie mocy zaklęć?  
\- Ależ to tylko zabobon – zareagowałam lekkim oburzeniem. Dokładnie tak odpowiedziałabym też dzisiaj.  
\- Cóż, niektórzy nasi uczniowie lubią takie zabobony – stwierdził lekko nauczyciel. – Taki pan Grindelwald ciekawie dobiera sobie lektury z biblioteki. Za trzy dni mamy pełnię, może jej światło coś nam w tej sytuacji rozjaśni, tak.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Kolejne trzy dni minęły w spokoju.  
Wieczorem wzmogło się poświstywanie wiatru, ogień w kominku trzaskał bardziej niż zwykle, a w kątach pokoju tworzyły się liczne cienie. Gdzieś mignął Czerwony Książę, duch królewskiego syna sprzed 200 lat.  
Nagle wykrywacz czarnej magii zaczął pulsować szybko, intensywnie, aż w końcu rozbłysnął, jaskrawo błękitne światło zalało pokój na sekundę.  
\- Ra – tu –nku! Ra – tu – nku! – darła się papuga.  
Młoda Julia nerwowo zerwała się, ściskając różdżkę.  
Czerwony Książę szepnął coś w jej kierunku, ale nie dosłyszała. Wybiegła na zewnątrz, na korytarz, pogrążony w mroku rozświetlony światłem unoszących się w powietrzu świec. Po schodach biegło kilku nauczycieli.  
\- Co się stało? – zawołała Julia.  
W odpowiedzi jeden z profesorów wskazał ręką na sufit. Pełzała na nim zielona linia, znikająca i pojawiająca się na nowo.  
\- Co to znaczy?  
\- Stare zaklęcie ochronne – odpowiedział jeden z portretów. – Oznacza, że ktoś z mieszkańców szkoły jest w śmiertelnym niebezpieczeństwie.  
Z góry zbiegł prof., zaskakująco szybko jak na swój wiek.  
\- Ach, zabobony związane z pełnią – mruknął na widok Julii. – Według mojej informacji nastąpił nagły wybuch magii na Zachodniej Wieży.  
To tam zginęła założycielka tej szkoły.  
Wspomnienie traci tu swoją wyrazistość, jakby strach nie pozwolił mi wtedy zapamiętać wszystkiego jasno.  
Postacie z portretów błyskawicznie zniknęły z ram, nauczyciele ruszyli ich śladem, nerwowe poszeptywania ze wszystkich stron, a może były to ciche, rozpaczliwe westchnienia duchów, które wiele już w tym zamku widziały.  
Ciasne schody, gniewne głosy dobiegające ze szczytu wieży i pobladłe twarze nauczycieli, majaczące w mroku. To wszystko dziwnie mało realne, przypominające bezmyślne unoszenie się w koszmarze sennym.  
\- Alohomora!  
I wtedy rzeczywistość jakby się wyostrzyła.  
Gellert Grindelwald stał na środku, z rozdartym rękawem szaty i zaklęciem, które zamarło mu na ustach. U jego stóp leżało kilka osób, które mogły być martwe lub nieprzytomne, wszędzie była krew, a światło księżyca i świec odbijało się w tysiącach kawałków szkła z rozbitego witrażu, zaściełających podłogę i leżące na niej ciała.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Przesuwam ręką wspomnienia w myślodsiewni, niektóre moje, niektóre cudze, próbuję spojrzeć na wydarzenia z jak największego dystansu, licząc, że dostrzegę coś, czego nie dostrzegam z bliska, ale nic takiego się nie dzieje. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Z trudem pamiętam zamieszanie, które nastąpiło później, ratowanie uczniów – na szczęście, wszyscy przeżyli, bez trwałych obrażeń oraz zamknięcie Grindelwalda w jednej z pustych klas. Chwilę trwało wyjaśnienie, co się właściwie wydarzyło. Potem okazało się, że Grindelwald – zafascynowany czarną magią – usiłował rzucić Imperiusa na mugolską wioskę. Wydawało mi się, że to niemożliwe, ale czyny, którymi wsławił się później świadczyły, że może udałoby mu się to, gdyby nie przeszkodzili mu Krum, Godiva i kilkoro innych uczniów. Kilkanaście lat później zapłacili za to życiem.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Czasami wyobrażam sobie przebieg spotkania dwóch najpotężniejszych czarnoksiężników w historii. Z wywiadu z Harrym Potterem wiemy, że Tom Marvolo Riddle przyleciał na miotle do jego celi w najwyższej wieży. Myślę, że Grindelwald nie zdziwił się na jego widok., że spodziewał się, że go tu zobaczy. Stali naprzeciw siebie, jeden brudny, w cuchnących łachmanach, drugi w odświętnej szacie, z nieludzkimi rysami i spojrzeniem węża. Jeden na szczycie potęgi i chwały, a drugi przegrany i uwięziony, skazany na osamotnienie. Ciekawe, czy Riddle ujrzał swoją przyszłość w oczach tamtego, bo jeśli chodzi o Gellerta, to z pewnością roześmiał się na widok zachłanności Riddle’a. On już był poza tym wszystkim, mówią nawet, że na koniec życia zaczął żałować popełnionych czynów. Odmawia więc wydania różdżki; Riddle unosi się gniewem, Gellert śmieje się serdecznie, przekonany, że tamten też wkrótce przegra i tego mu szczerze życzy. Zielony promień kończy jego życie i umiera z uśmiechem na ustach, wreszcie uwolniony z więzienia.  
Gellert Grindelwald, któremu prawie udało się zaczarować świat za pomocą czarnej magii.  
Przypominam go sobie z czasów szkolnych, próbuję się dowiedzieć, kiedy rozpoczęło się jego przechodzenie na ciemną stronę i czy można było go powstrzymać, staram się nawet go zrozumieć; on jednak wymyka się, niebezpieczny, fascynujący, z tym radosnym uśmiechem, który tak często gościł na jego wargach.


End file.
